


Worst of Timing

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Omega/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, JUST, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags will be added, You'll see what I mean, alpha!Akira, different smuts in each chapter, except for 1 and 5, go for it, if you like this kinda shit, it's more context, mentions of an other relationship other characters and two unnamed characters, omega!Akechi, omega!Ryuji, omega!Yusuke, those are contextual, well there is some plot but ummmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: Basically, it's an omegaverse AU where everyone is still jumping around as the Phantom Thieves a few years after the end of the game and Akira is a hoe alpha who has bonded three omegas. And because he's a dumb ass, he forgets about the approaching heat and that his pack is quickly syncing up. Well, let's just pray his knot doesn't fall off.Alt. Title: You'll never see it coming! My will to sin is faster than eyes!





	1. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So… uh… I only have a ps vita… and I’ve only played 11 hours of persona 4 golden at the time of writing this. And I fell into this fandom just a few weeks ago after I found p4g for sale on the psn... after getting many spoilers about p5… and uh, looking up some new omegaverse blogs… so, um, enjoy??  
> Also this doesn’t follow any canonical ending – well of course, because its omegaverse. It follows the good ending mostly, but Akira is in the city, Phantom Thieves are around and Igor and Lavenza are chilling in the Velvet Room, Akechi is around, and the Phantom Thieves get new people every so often. It a few years after so probs colleague age for everyone.

10:45pm.

Akira hummed as he put his phone away, letting out a small sigh. He counted the numbers on the elevator as it rose higher and higher. Long day… long day. He may be absolutely loving working day to day defeating Shadows and making the world a better place, but on long days like this, it made Akira wonder if he had inadvertently ended up the traditional salaryman in a not-so-traditional job. A pity it didn’t pay any better; it was hard keeping himself and his pack despite all of them working – is that what the old saying meant when they say crime doesn’t pay? Ah well, he’d rather be poor and free than rich and a societal slave. And with the support of so many people, it wasn’t exactly _crime_ anymore, was it?

Akira gave a small sulk, thinking of his friends and their mates. It wasn’t long after he had moved out of Sojiro’s that he was reminded why modern alphas very rarely kept more than one omega. Makoto had given a snarky laugh when he had voiced these thoughts to her, and the brunette alpha had suggested it was perhaps just because of how _extra_ the three omegas Akira had bonded were. Easy for her to say when she had Haru…

Akira was popped out of his thoughts by the ping of the elevator declaring he had reached his floor. Damn… he was really out of it today. The two rookies he was helping train up with Ann had even noticed his distance today (actually, most of his energy drain recently was probably attributed to teaching the pair. It’d been a long time since he felt his HP and SP this low coming out of the metaverse). Heck, even when he had entered the Velvet Room to perform a few fusions, Lavenza and Igor had a couple of remarks about how he should be paying more attention today… though they had given him an odd look and mumbled about hot days ahead when Akira had expressed his confusion.

Fumbling with the keys, Akira was ready to brush the day away, sleep through tomorrow morning, then spend the rest of the day reconnecting with his pack. These notions were dashed the moment the door clicked open and he was hit with a face full of omega pheromones. Before his mind could catch up and analyse the exact nature of it, Akira’s alpha instinct had him leaping inside as he slammed the door behind him, ready to pelt through the apartment to find the source of the smell. Then his mind _did_ catch up, and all he could manage was a small, “Oh.”

Omega scents had the widest range out of the three dynamics. It was an evolutionary necessity from the days when people relied on packs to survive and function. Omegas were the weakest physically, (well, if the fights that the omega targets put up were anything to note, it was a pretty ancient stereotype), and so relied on appealing to betas and alphas emotionally by the expression raised from their scent. Betas barely had a scent beyond their dynamic-signature one, and alpha scents rested heavily on aggression, adrenaline, arousal, with the subtle contented scent. But an omega could express everything from fear, anger, love, lust, hatred and depression, even a ‘comforting’ scent, and it all appealed to the alpha senses so perfectly.

But there was one scent that appealed beyond belief to alphas. It was the same scent Akira was currently being assaulted with.

Heat.

Akira had to grasp the wall next to the door as his brain scrambled for an explanation as to what was happening. This was beyond doubt the scent of an omega in heat, but it was so _thick_ and _heavy,_ that had to be impossible to be coming from a single omega in heat. God, it was so much, Akira could feel his heart beat faster, and his leg staggered forward in a half step as his control began to sink into a hormonal mess. What was happening?!

It was then that his hormone-addled brain finally registered that he _could in fact hear something happening_. His ears pricked up at the sound of breathy, high pitched moans and groans. He felt his dick twitch as he recognised it as the cries from his omegas, but his eyes narrowed as a thought fluttered unbidden through his mind. One of them was in heat, no doubt about that, but the moans didn’t add up – it was all three of them moaning together. He had no idea if the scents changed _when_ omegas were getting satisfaction in their heats, due to him being too caught up in the moment usually to notice, but… Akira gave a quick sniff and relaxed when he affirmed there was no underlying scent of anyone else. But then, how could there be such a pungent heat scent?

Akira slipped off his shoes and padded down the hall, nostrils flaring and listening intently. He could hear the throaty groan of Ryuji, the incessant panting of Yusuke and the high whines of Goro, coupled with the alluring sickly sweet scent of omega heats invading his senses. Not that he wanted to, but there was no turning back now. He ditched his jacket and glasses in the hallway, already feeling the constrictions from his rising body temperature. What was happening? Well, he knew _what_ was happening, but why?

“Harder-! _Ah!”_

“Oh god-!”

“ _Hng_! Need, _hah_ , more!”

As his hand came to rest on the doorframe of the bedroom, the sounds were so much louder from here, and Akira could feel his cock hardening in his pants at the cries from his omegas. As he pushed the door open, it finally clicked.

All three were in heat at once.

Oh god.

Honestly, he should’ve seen it coming. Due to hanging out together so much, the omegas in the Phantom Thieves often weren’t far apart from each other in their heats. Then, after moving in together, Akira had noticed his omega’s heats would be closer and closer together each time; there had even been a bit of an overlap last time. Of course, the three would line up! His brain scrambled and he realised he had completely blanked on the next predicted heat. Oh boy. He had been gone for hours. He had left his omegas to suffer their heats without their alpha.

Akira gave a low groan at the sight of his three omegas. He could now pick up each of the distinct scents of the three now mixed with their heats, and oh boy, he was going down _fast_ … well, something _else_ was going up at the same speed. Akira’s jaws threatened to hang open in shock at the lewd display, and his eyes were no doubt just as wide.

Yusuke, Goro and Ryuji were entwined, naked bodies glistening with sweat and pinkening skin from the hotness that the heats were named after. It took a moment to realise, but Akira then realised that the three were desperately scratching, rutting and grasping at each other as they tried to relieve the mounting tension. The makeshift nest was a mess; pillows and blankets strewn about without care from the activities of the trio.

It didn’t take long for his alpha-arousal scent to make its self-known in the room, and three pairs of pupil-blown eyes fastened Akira to the spot. Before he could move a muscle, the three lunged.

“Akira!”

As the alpha was pulled into the nest, the door swinging closed behind him, Akira couldn’t help but wonder if a triple-heat from his omegas will cause his to knot fall off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If ya’ll like persona 5 omegaverse headcanons, then go search up achryathesecond on tumblr – I agree with ((and very much enjoy and was SUPER inspired by)) their headcanons. Also a bunch of them are smutty so yah.  
> Next three chapters will be straight up smut, with a final aftermath chapter. Because I’m a mature lady that can write plot with her porn. Yep. Very mature lady that is still shy about typing dick. I should be getting the old age pension I’m so mature.  
> ((Fyi, the reason for mentioning Makoto and Haru is bc a friend requested abo for those two and if ya’ll are interested… keep an eye out))


	2. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was dead  
> You thought wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry for abandoning this for so long, my sincerest apologies. I’ve also gone over ch1 and made some minor changes so yea, enjoy.

As soon as Akira was in the nest, he was being stripped down faster than he could feel it, and the three omegas began jostling each other in an attempt to take up the most attention as possible in aims of quelling their burning heats. Akira found himself pinned under the light wrestling of the three, and knew a squabble was on the verge of breaking out. That was another reason why alphas have long since abandoned keeping many omegas from their tribal days – sharing didn’t seem to come so easy for the three.

Before teeth could get involved, Akira allowed a slow, grumbling growl – more of a purr than a threat. All three stiffened and turned to gaze at Akira with wide, woeful eyes. Yeah, he preferred not having to growl because of how his omegas responded to it. He twitched a small smile to reassure them; at least they’d stopped fighting now.

Now came the hard decision – who exactly was he supposed to pick first?

Goro could be demanding, and wouldn’t be pleased by having to step aside for one of the other omegas (seriously, how had the brunet not ended up as an alpha?). Yusuke was kinda extra, to put it lightly, and may take offense to being likewise benched for the time being.

But then there was Ryuji.

Akira felt his heart melt a little when he made eye contact with the blonde. The other two had recovered after the growl, sending steely glares at Akira to prompt him to hurry up and chose, but Ryuji had his eyes averted and his shoulders hunched. That wouldn’t do - not at all.

“Ryuji,” Akira crooned, feeling a small bubble of delight when Ryuji met his eyes, though it vanished when he saw the uncertainty. “You first.”

Yusuke and Goro found no issue in voicing their complaints in a mixture of actual words and low growls. Ryuji stayed where he was on the reaction of his packmates, looking he’d rather suffer the hormonal swelter than brave the chasm between the two to Akira and face their short-lived wrath. Nuh-uh, that wasn’t acceptable either. Akira growled back at Yusuke and Goro, more firmly than before, and the two flinched and huffed.

“Just wait your turn; you two are such divas, you know?”

The brunet detective and the blue haired artist shuffled away to allow the blond access to their alpha. Akira gave a reassuring rumble as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the array of cushion, and drew Ryuji into his arms. Ryuji gave an echoing rumble, a tad more aggressive, which only made Akira smirk a little bit. He always liked Ryuji for how uncomplex he could be in his affections to him – he didn’t need elaborate displays like Yusuke, and with Goro, well, that was a whole Pandora’s box of complications.

But with Ryuji he could take things easy and straightforward. He didn’t have to do any displays of alpha-ness, as Ryuji didn’t take any of that dominance crap, but didn’t toe the line either – it was pretty equal. They could wrap themselves up in each other’s arms and refamiliarize themselves with the scars and marks on each other’s bodies, revelling in their mixed arousal scents, without any need for showmanship.

That is, though, when they didn’t have two other impatient omegas present.

As Akira was running his hands along the expanse of Ryuji’s back and biting the blonde’s lips to turn them red and puffy, Yusuke shifted behind Ryuji and ran his fingers down Ryuji’s spine to his backside, and slipped one graceful finger into the heat-slicked hole. Akira felt Ryuji tense and yelp before he realised what was happening, and Akira broke the kiss to check what was happening. He met Yusuke’s grey eyes and the vixen gave him a lopsided smirk. So that’s the game he was playing? Speed things up so his turn would come around? Alright, Akira would take the bait.

Akira brought Ryuji back into the kiss as Yusuke began to finger the blonde open. Akira would never get over how amazing and erotic Ryuji looked when he was being played with; the intoxicating transformation from his surly guard into a panting mess, with his kisses turning sloppy and more frantic as more moans began to escape him. Ryuji arched his back and positively whined when he felt his prostate be brushed against, and rutted back against Yusuke. Both chuckled and Akira peppered more affectionate kisses on Ryuji’s face and neck.

By the time the introduction of the third finger, Ryuji was a writhing wreck, hands flexing weakly as they sought out something to grasp onto. Akira took pity and interlocked their fingers, and Ryuji gave a pleased groan, exposing the column of his neck, where the scar of his bonding bite was on display. Akira nuzzled against, pressing a kiss before he bit down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to bring up the memories of their first shared heat. Ryuji let out a breathy and melted in Akira’s grasp.

Akira caught Yusuke’s eye and tilted his head over so slightly; he’s ready. Yusuke nodded and backed off, withdrawing his fingers and bringing a breathy moan from Ryuji, as he came to rest next to Goro.

Akira shifted so Ryuji’s back was now resting on the dozen soft blankets covering the ground and Akira was positioned between his legs, marking up Ryuji’s tanned shoulders and necks with hickeys that would clear up before the week was over. Yeah, easy ol’ missionary for a straightforward partner like Ryuji. Akira crooned over the blossoming marks on Ryuji’s neck, lizard brain pleased with his handiwork.

“Akira.” Ryuji growled in warning.

Right, right, Ryuji wasn’t an omega that would just lie down and take it (ok, their current position aside). Akira had work to do, if he didn’t want to get kicked out of not only the nest, but also their apartment, and deal with three sulky omegas once the week was over.

“Sorry, Ryuji.” Akira purred back before he brought the faux-blonde back into another searing kiss. He lined himself up against Ryuji’s slickened hole, and carefully pushed himself in. Wow, Yusuke had done an excellent job – he’d have to do his best to reward the artist for this. Returning his thoughts back to the task at hand, Akira continued pushing their hips together until they were aligned and had bottomed out. Ryuji gave a shudder, hands coming up to clutch at Akira’s back for security, with the lightest threat of blunt nails. Akira pressed more gentle kisses, before he received an impatient huff from Ryuji.

“Move.”

Akira gave a cheeky grin and pulled out halfway before moving back again, setting a slow and easy pace – no need to rush this. Besides, Akira would have to pace himself if he wanted to make it through the week with the three omegas. Speaking of the other two, Akira flickered a glance to the side to see that Yusuke was watching enraptured, with the same look he had when he looked at some obscure masterpiece, and Goro was moodily trying to ignore them but was betrayed by the arousal hanging between his legs. Akira’d attend to them soon enough – he had to stick to the matter at hand.

Ryuji rutted his hips to encourage Akira to speed up and the alpha obliged, slowly building momentum until he was rolling his hips at a steady beat, angling himself to hit Ryuji right at where his back would arch, his nails would dig into Akira’s back and his moans would grow louder. “Akira, more… more.” Ryuji groaned and buried his head into the crook of Akira’s neck.

Akira continued to piston his hips, dotting more and more small hickeys, ones that would fade in a day, and felt Ryuji melt in his arms. He liked marking up Ryuji, and he knew that the blonde likewise enjoyed it – some odd omega part that took up the marks with pride and secret glee. Probably a territorial thing to be honest; the other two weren’t so keen about leaving bites.

Ryuji was no longer coherent by this point, all words lost in a sea of moans and groans, with the occasional gasping yelp. Ryuji rolled his hips in time with the thrusts, giving a low keen when he felt the growing bulge of a knot. Akira left his marking to begin showering gentle kisses on Ryuji’s face as each thrust became slower and deeper, his knot catching and slowing down his pull out. Soon he couldn’t pull out at all and Akira could only give short, abrupt thrustrs.

Ryuji’s fingers drew red lines along Akira’s back as he clung on for dear life as he came, locking their lips together for a kiss. Akira gave a satisfied rumble at seeing his omega come undone so wonderfully and he couldn’t help but be tilted over the edge at that, knotting him to the point of no return and giving an affectionate kiss on Ryuji’s bonding bite.

Ryuji struggled out a purr between his heavy panting and snuggled his head against Akira’s chest. The raven-haired thief nosed between the short blonde strands, doing his best to stay still to avoid hurting his omega, and give himself a bit of time to recover before the next round.

With the scent of two other needy omegas permeating the room, it didn’t take too long for Akira to recuperate and his knot to deflate. He pecked one last kiss on Ryuji’s forehead as the drowsy boy pulled himself over to the side to finish catching his breath. Akira cast his eyes over the two other omegas and who both jolted expectantly.

Yusuke didn’t waste any time in sidling over, pressing himself against the alpha, flesh burning-hot. Akira caught the artist in a kiss and Yusuke knitted his hands into Akira’s black locks in needy delight.

Of course, neither missed the disgruntled whine from Goro. Akira broke the kiss to send the detective a glance. “C’mon, Goro, you can share.”

“Why do I have to go last?” The brunet omega was clearly trying his best to hold the bite out of his voice, which only caused Akira to suppress his own grin. Goro must be burning from the heat if he was struggling to keep his voice level.

“Oh? Are you jealous?”

“You just knotted one omega, and now you’ve got already have another one hanging off you - and you ask me that.”

Akira turned the cheeky smile to a more apologetic grimace, “Sorry, but I know you can wait a bit longer.” Then the alpha’s attention was drawn in by the blue haired omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next update should be one month from now my dudes (and hopefully I’m not going to suddenly vanish again rip my bad). And hurrah! I finally have a ps4 so I can soon join everyone in HAVING ACTUALLY PLAYED THE GAME GDI  
> Also  
> Who the fuck is Ren Amamiya?


End file.
